<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abusus Non Tollit Usum by tomix, WTF_Winter_Soldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263513">Abusus Non Tollit Usum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix'>tomix</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier'>WTF_Winter_Soldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Habeas Corpus [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HYDRA Trash Party, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, Shower Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Существовала только одна вещь, которая заставила Баки ввязаться в эту миссию.</p><p>Приквел к Habeas Corpus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Hydra Agents, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Habeas Corpus [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Winter Soldier 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abusus Non Tollit Usum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434033">Abusus Non Tollit Usum</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill">BrighteyedJill</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Abusus Non Tollit Usum — латинское выражение "Злоупотребление не отменяет употребления", в средневековой юриспруденции употреблялось как правило: "злоупотребление не уничтожает доброго обычая или права"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Баки судорожно глотнул воздух. Его сердце колотилось в груди так, будто он только что был в бою. Или это так и было? Запах крови пробился сквозь всепоглощающий инстинкт борьбы, и вот тогда он пришёл в себя окончательно. Он сидел на корточках в кузове грузовика, вокруг валялись тела с разбитыми лицами, свернутыми шеями и многочисленными пулевыми отверстиями. Собой он укрывал ещё одно тело: без сознания, но по прежнему дышащее. Живое.<br/>
<br/>
Задние двери грузовика с лязгом открылись. Романова уверенно держала пистолеты, рядом стоял Бартон с натянутым луком.<br/>
<br/>
Баки держал руку на груди миссии — на груди Стива. Моменты драки возвращались к нему вспышками звуков и запахов, заикающимися кадрами изображения.<br/>
<br/>
— Я забрал его, — Баки опустил «Зиг», который держал в руке.<br/>
<br/>
Он обратил всё своё внимание на Стива. Романова сама расправилась бы с любыми выжившими подонками Гидры; он мог расслабиться. Когда Баки наклонился, чтобы дотронуться до Стива, его руки были в крови.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
— У них была игла, Стив. — Закрыв глаза, Баки мог ощутить, как это было бы, как это бывало много раз: лёд, пронизывающий его вены, а затем темнота. Он чувствовал себя заевшей пластинкой, и всё еще не собрался с мыслями. — Игла.<br/>
<br/>
— Меня не было всего несколько часов. — На фоне хрустящей белизны больничных простыней Стив до сих пор выглядел слишком бледным.<br/>
<br/>
— Этого достаточно. — Перед мысленным взором Баки невыносимо ярко промелькнула дюжина вариантов того, что Гидра могла сделать с человеком за десять минут, не говоря уже о нескольких часах. Он не стал озвучивать свои предположения и вместо этого произнес<br/>
— Они могли забрать тебя куда угодно. И сделать всё, что хотели.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты бы пришел за мной. — Стив протянул руку, чтобы сжать её. Его кожа была тёплой, пальцы чистыми, не запачканными кровью. — Кроме того, я не боюсь пыток.<br/>
<br/>
— О, да ты крутой парень, — произнёс Баки, подпустив в голос немного Бруклина, просто чтобы заставить Стива улыбнуться, но сам он не смог рассмеяться в ответ.<br/>
<br/>
Пытки, о которых думал Стив, были вовсе не тем, чего он боялся. Гидра ломала свои игрушки иными, худшими методами. И тут в его голове возникла самая кошмарная перспектива, ужас которой заглушил всё остальное. «А если бы они тебя обнулили? Существует достаточно объектов, где это можно сделать. Это бы не заняло много времени»<br/>
<br/>
— Эй. — Стив крепче сжал руку Баки. — Я не позволю им забрать тебя обратно.<br/>
<br/>
— Я знаю. — Баки удалось выдавить улыбку для Стива.<br/>
<br/>
Он знал, что команда обязательно придет за ним, но не сказал, что, может статься, спасать будет некого. Он не стал обременять Стива этой информацией. На самом деле, если Баки справится, то самые тёмные кошмары, преследующие его по ночам, никогда даже не придут в голову Стиву.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
Старк (и его пугающе компетентные сотрудники) заверили Баки, что смогут придумать какую-то контрмеру или защиту, которая сведёт на нет или даже обратит вспять эффект Кресла в случае, если Гидре в руки попадется кто-нибудь из Мстителей. Один из ученых даже показал ему изящное трехмерное изображение устройства, которое должно было восстанавливать нейронные связи. Все это звучало очень многообещающе. Конечно, чтобы быть уверенными, им были необходимы полные схемы Кресла или, предпочтительнее, образец, который ещё не разнесли на куски..<br/>
<br/>
Романова раскинула свои сети, высматривая вероятный объект.<br/>
<br/>
— Вряд ли эта база будет без прикрытия, — сказала она Баки, указывая место на карте.<br/>
<br/>
— Я знаю. — Он смотрел на мигающую точку на дисплее и напоминал себе, что Александр Пирс мертв. Всё будет не настолько плохо.<br/>
<br/>
— Они уничтожили данные в каждом месте, куда мы попадали. Они ни разу не оставили схемы там, где мы могли до них добраться.<br/>
<br/>
—У меня есть план.<br/>
<br/>
Он принадлежал Гидре в течение многих лет, даже десятилетий. Конечно, не осталось ничего, что они могли бы с ним сделать, чего они уже не сделали. Когда он понял, что пальцы его левой руки начали крошить край консоли, он отдернул руку. Подняв глаза, он увидел, что Романова изучает его.<br/>
<br/>
— Так вот почему ты не показывался им и ещё ни разу не оставил в живых ни одного агента Гидры? Ты не хотел, чтобы они знали, что ты с нами?<br/>
<br/>
Он опустил глаза на себя, на своё тело, которое вся Гидра знала как Зимнего Солдата, которое он считал своим с тех пор, как выловил Стива из реки.<br/>
<br/>
— Я — единственное преимущество, которое у нас есть.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
Баки мог умереть каждый раз, когда они отправлялись на задание. Но он не жаловался. То, что было у него сейчас, это гораздо больше, чем он когда-либо мечтал получить. Только эта миссия была посложнее смерти. Конечно, он всё равно это сделает. Он был готов заплатить любую цену за то, чтобы быть уверенным, что Стив никогда не очнётся в Кресле, не зная своего собственного имени.<br/>
<br/>
...И в том случае, если в эту цену окажется включено то, что Стив никогда больше не захочет прикасаться к нему, он по максимуму использовал всё время, которое потребовалось Романовой, чтобы завершить подготовку к миссии.<br/>
<br/>
Он прикасался к Стиву всякий раз, когда мог: клал свою руку на руку Стива, когда тот передавал ему утреннюю чашку кофе; обнимал его за талию и вдыхал запах его шеи, когда они были в лифте; терся щекой о бедро Стива, когда пальцами раскрывал его, готовил, до тех пор, пока тот не начинал умолять.<br/>
<br/>
Баки накапливал, сохранял в памяти как можно больше чувств и ощущений, словно выстраивал убежище из воспоминаний, то место, куда он сможет уйти, пока всё будет происходить. Потом эти воспоминания станут его утешением, если побочная задача не будет выполнена, если Стив узнает, что Баки позволил сделать с собой ради достижения цели. Что он позволял проделать это с собой не единожды. Баки, конечно, надеялся, что до этого не дойдет. Он предпочёл бы, чтобы Стив никогда не узнал об этом. Но даже если Стив никогда больше не заговорил бы с ним, это стоило уверенности в безопасности Стива.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
За день до вылета Стив провёл заключительную тренировку для всей команды. Они отрабатывали фазу запланированных отвлекающих маневров. Баки выполнял роль солдат Гидры и критиковал слабые места, которые заметил. Он не сможет присмотреть за Стивом снаружи, так что остальные должны были быть безупречно подготовлены. Баки поймал взгляд Стива, наблюдавшего из угла, пока он тренировал Ванду в броске дзюдо. Он попытался запомнить эту гордую улыбку. Даже зная, что она предназначалась Ванде, Баки был не против слегка приукрасить воспоминание.<br/>
<br/>
После того, как всех отпустили, Баки проследовал за Стивом в их комнаты, не вслушиваясь в привычные комментарии Стива о тренировке. Стоило им оказаться за закрытыми дверями, Стив скинул пропотевшую тренировочную одежду, безошибочно швырнув ее в корзину. Он, кажется, не возражал быть голым, да и с чего бы? Ему нечего было скрывать, и он никогда не прятался от Баки. Он был щедр со своим телом: использовал его, выставлял напоказ, отдавал, как будто понятия не имел, что оно может быть по-настоящему осквернено, обращено против самого себя или даже отнято. Так и должно остаться. Стив никогда не должен познать постоянный страх, который прирос к Баки, как вторая кожа.<br/>
<br/>
Баки пошёл вслед за Стивом в ванную и стоял в дверях, пока Стив возился с пультом управления душем; он всегда любил горячую воду. Не прерывая своего монолога, Стив зашел в роскошный душ и начал намыливаться.<br/>
<br/>
Баки всего лишь хотел посмотреть: припрятать ещё несколько мысленных картинок, чтобы пережить грядущее. Каждый дюйм чудесного тела Стива уже давно был обласкан прикосновениями Баки; он делал всё, что мог придумать, чтобы доставлять Стиву удовольствие, чтобы вырывать из него тихие стоны и внезапные вздохи, драгоценную потерю обычного самоконтроля. Возможно, это была жадность — хотеть ещё большего, но Баки хотел.<br/>
<br/>
Когда Стив повернулся, чтобы намылить спину, Баки быстро разделся и прокрался через ванную. Шагнув в брызги, он прильнул к телу Стива, прижавшись твердым членом к заднице.<br/>
<br/>
Руки Стива опустились, чтобы обхватить бедра Баки, а затем он подставил лицо под струю воды, чтобы смыть пену.<br/>
<br/>
— Не знал, что тренировки так тебя заводят.<br/>
<br/>
— Не тренировки. Ты.<br/>
<br/>
К облегчению Баки, Стив не подглядывал. Он позволил Баки сжимать и гладить его, пока не затвердел, долго и старательно готовить пальцами и трахать, пока крики эхом отражались от мокрого кафеля. Он позволил Баки сделать всё, чего тот хотел, и не пытался обернуться и посмотреть. Он позволил Баки прятать тело, которое напоминало ему о позоре.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
Баки заново вспоминал все тонкости Солдатской формы, с полудюжиной пряжек на каждой голени и еще дюжиной в других местах на бронежилете. Это означало, что Баки одевался дольше, чем Стив. В раннем утреннем свете ангара, последний раз проверяя оружие и боеприпасы, Баки не смог удержаться от ещё нескольких прикосновений: он притронулся к руке Стива, когда потянулся за ножом, облокотился на плечо Стива, пока затягивал шнурок на ботинке, хлопнул его по спине, когда Стив подавился смехом над одной из шуток Бартона. Воспоминаний об этих моментах хватит, даже если ему больше никогда не позволят прикоснуться к Стиву после всего. Жертва того стоила, если это означало то, что Стив никогда не столкнется с мерзостью, пережитой Баки.<br/>
<br/>
— Мальчики, вы уже напудрили носики? — окликнула их из джета Романова.<br/>
<br/>
— Мы идем! — Стив протянул руку, чтобы сжать плечо Баки. — Все будет хорошо, — сказал он, повернулся и побежал к самолету.<br/>
<br/>
Баки задержался на мгновение, закрыв глаза, чтобы насладиться прикосновением Стива, а затем проследовал за ним</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>